Things I'll Never Say
by Seishinseii
Summary: Syaoran is in Love with Sakura. He doesn't know how to tell her, and she just got a new boyfriend. It's also her birthday...
1. Just Some Authors Notes

Just some Authors Notes  
  
By ~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
OK, first I'd like to say thanx if you're reading this! This story was an original, but FictionPress.Net removed it, sayaing it wasn't my property! How rickety is that? Anyway, I've changed it into CCS people, they may seem OOC, that's why I wrote this. To say sorry for the OOC-ness. Yeah. The story is... I had 4 chapters and a prologue up, and i had 9 reviews. If I don't get a lot of reviews this time around... I'm not going to write anything anymore! EVER! So you had better review if you like my stuff! Especially this! Anyway! Happy reviewing! FLAMES ARE -ALWAYS- WELCOME!!!!! Also... If you see anythig that looks like a bodge up, LET ME KNOW! And... I can't rememeber what I was going to say! Ah, yes. Vnomi, you don't count as a reviewer, cuz you review anything you read... so yeah.   
  
=+)Love Ya,   
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~  
  
P.S:  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I don't own Avril Lavigne's song, 'Things I'll never Say'. Also, I do not own CardCaptor Sakura. I DO, however, own my plot. I have never read another story the same, so you cannot say I copied your idea.   
  
=+)Love Ya,  
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~ 


	2. Prologue

Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red,  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
It won't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time,  
What use it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere,  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away,  
I stand up, like I've got nothing to say.  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
La de da's  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Uurgh! Why can't you just accept me the way I am? Why do you insist on making my life miserable by keeping watch over me, and telling me what to do???"  
  
"Easy. I love you, and care about you. I'd hate to see something happen to you." Her hard, steely green eyes softened.  
  
'That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Tell him how I feel. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was over-protecting him or _whatever_ he thinks I'm doing.' She thought to herself. 'Now he's just staring at me. Damn it! How come he's so hard to read?'  
  
"Uh!" He had turned and walked away. She decided to let him.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? R&R! I love reviews, and if you want to flame me, go ahead! See if I care! Mwahahahahahahaha Hahahahahahahaha! *Hits head against wall* that's better! Anyway, R&R! Thanx!  
  
=+) Love Ya,  
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~ 


	3. Chapter 1: The pet Kero!

Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red,  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
It won't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time,  
What use it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere,  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away,  
I stand up, like I've got nothing to say.  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
La de da's  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter I: The pet~ Kero.  
  
"Five years ago I let _him_ walk out the door. I'm not going to do the same thing again!" her green eyes positively sparkled as she thought of her first boyfriend in five years.  
  
"Well," said her best friend Syaoran, "good on you!"  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran." She jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged him for a long while.  
  
Syaoran felt his face turn red; he was actually quite enjoying this. She was quite pretty after all; her locked auburn hair went perfectly with her green eyes. He had just been dying to kiss her small rosebud lips, and caress her rosy red cheeks.  
  
Sakura. The perfect name for what seemed to be a perfect woman.  
  
'Uh! This is too much!' he thought, and finally removed her arms from his neck.  
  
She looked straight into his kawaii (cute) chocolate eyes and smiled at him. 'I can't believe I've never found him attractive. I mean, his dark brown hair, and his chocolate eyes, and his, I could go on forever. but I have Eriol now, though. Can't think things like this.'  
  
Syaoran smiled back, which was never a rare thing, since he was always so genki (cheerful). He had been like that ever since she could remember, which was pretty much her whole life. They had been friends forever, and were sure to stay that way.  
  
*Ring, ring. ring, ring. ring, ring.*  
  
"The phone! I'll get it!" Sakura told Syaoran, and without waiting for an answer, ran out of her bedroom and downstairs to the phone. This gave Syaoran a good chance to go through her desk drawer. [A/N: He's not that kind of person! What is he doing?]  
  
He found: pads, writing paper, rubbish, pens, pencils, a ruler, a rubber- and what he was looking for- her diary. He flicked it open to 'June 12th 1999'. It read:  
  
Dear diary, The biggest crush of my life (so far) has just walked out on me. I don't know _why_ I let him! Guess we weren't meant to be. Syaoran has been so good to me lately. I'm so grateful to him. Got to go.  
  
Love always, Sakura.  
  
He closed it and put everything back in the drawer.  
  
'She's grateful? Is that all? Why can't she feel the same way I feel about her?' Sakura coming back into the room, her head hung, and tears falling down onto her pink carpet lost his train of thought.  
  
"My. dog. Mia. got. run over!!!!!!!!" she wailed. Syaoran got up from her [A/N: You guessed it.] pink bed and hugged her. Again.  
  
"Sok. We'll go and get you a new pet tomorrow, or whenever you're ready."  
  
"I DON'T _WANT_ ANOTHER PET!!!! I WANT MIA!!!!!!" Sakura wailed, if possible, even louder.  
  
"How do you know it was Mia?" Syaoran asked soothingly.  
  
"The woman said the tag had had my phone number, the name 'Mia', and my address!"  
  
She continued to cry all through the night, and Syaoran stayed there by her side the whole time.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning when he awoke, Syaoran straight away smelt pancakes. Sakura knew that was his favourite breakfast food, and wanted to pay him back for staying with her all night. Although she was still grieving over Mia's death, she still had enough energy to cook breakfast.  
  
As Syaoran walked down the stairs, he thought about what he could do for his poor baby Sakura. He could buy her a new pet for her birthday, (which was two days away and he still hadn't gotten her anything,) or he could give Mia a proper funeral, but then again, both of those could just make her feel even worse.  
  
Sakura was just serving up the pancakes when he walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"You didn't have to," he told her, blushing.  
  
"Sok." She sat down and started eating. So did he.  
  
All through the day he thought of what he could do for her. When he finally told her to go and take a shower, (You'll feel better!) he rang up the 'Pet Shoppe', the "Funeral House' and 'Columbia's Flower Haven'. He had decided to go with both options, and was going to the 'Pet Shoppe' tomorrow to get Sakura's new pet, which was apparently a 'Plate of Copper' breed, and at the moment, had no name.  
  
As it happened, Sakura convinced him to go home that night, (I'm fine! You've already done enough!) Just so she could mourn by herself.  
  
So, as he resolved, Syaoran went to the 'Pet Shoppe' and bought the "pet". It had a teddy bear like body, beady black eyes, rounded-off ears, a black triangle nose, positioned -right- in the middle of his face, and was a beautiful golden-yellow colour.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." Syaoran debated with himself what to name it, and only came to a decision when it said:  
  
"Kero tired," and yawned.  
  
And Kero was its name.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know by R&R- ing! 'Kay? Thankies. Next chapter will be called "The Unexpected Drop-in."  
  
=+) Love Ya,  
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~ 


	4. Chapter2: The Unexpected Drop in

Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red,  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
It don't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time,  
What use it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere,  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away,  
I stutter, I stutter, like I've got nothing to say.  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
La de da's  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavinge  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Chapter 2- The Unexpected Drop-in.  
  
And Kero was its name.  
  
Syaoran had planned the funeral for the day after Sakura's birthday, and he would tell her all about it after lunch.  
  
He went to his kitchen; made himself a tomato, cheese and lettuce sandwich and ate it as fast as possible. Lunch was over.  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone from his coffee table and dialled Sakura's phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Her sweet voice rang in his ear. "Sakura speaking, who is this?"  
  
"Its Syaoran, how are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Syaoran thought was a tad uncertain.  
  
"Right. Anyway, I've organized a funeral for Mia."  
  
"Um, right. When for?"  
  
"The day after your birthday. but I can change it if you want me to!" He said quickly. If that's not when she wanted it, he would do anything he could to change it for her.  
  
"No, that's fine." She sounded a little breathless.  
  
"So, you'll be able to come?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. *Ding-dong* Oh, someone's at the door. Must go. Bye!"  
  
"You too." And he hung up.  
  
Syaoran had made sure that Kero was fine before he went to bed that night, and all he dreamt about was Sakura.  
  
~*~The next day, at Sakura's party. ~*~  
  
"Wow! This is great, Syaoran! Thanks for organizing such a great party!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran was too busy thinking about how beautiful she was in a new baby pink; ¾ length skirt decorated with baby blue sequins and embroidered light purple lilies, and matching shirt, to actually pay attention to what she was saying.  
  
He had decided to go casual, and was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a blue denim vest.  
  
"Anytime." He replied, thinking that things could only get better. She still hadn't opened her presents, or had cake.  
  
Syaoran had kept Kero in his room, (the party was at his house), and was going to shove him in a box when she wanted to open her gifts, which just so happened to be right then.  
  
As she was unwrapping one from "Catra Mizuki" Syaoran snuck through to his bedroom, where a most shocking sight awaited him. Sakura's current boyfriend, Eriol, and some other girl Syaoran didn't know, were making out on his bed, totally unaware that he had walked in.  
  
Syaoran walked over to Eriol and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up in surprise and shoved the girl off him.  
  
"SHIT MAN!!! What you doing sneaking in like that, huh?" His now bloodshot eyes looked angry, annoyed and worried.  
  
"It's _my_ room, and I have every right to be here." Syaoran cooly replied, now watching Eriol and the other girl try to straighten their clothes again.  
  
Eriol looked up at him with hatred. "You had better not tell Sakura."  
  
Syaoran snapped his head up at that, revealing a coldness that even he didn't know he had. "She needs to know." He dragged it out, Eriol was now visibly flinching. "But not today." Eriol sighed and looked at the girl.  
  
"C'mon." He mumbled. She nodded and followed him out of the room back to the party.  
  
'Disgusting.' Syaoran thought with a scowl on his face, and walking over to his closet. He opened it and grabbed Kero.  
  
"Kero sleepy." It said, and fel asleep as Syaoran shoved him in a box.  
  
Syaoran was frantically looking for ribbon when he heard a squeal.  
  
"Ohhhhh! It's so _Kawaii_!!!!! (Cute)"  
  
'Oh well! No time for ribbon!' Syaoran thought. He grabbed Kero's box and ran out to the lounge room.  
  
He got there just as Sakura was opening the last gift on the table. He quickly shoved the box on the table. Sakura placed the chocolates she had just got to the side. She reached for the box.  
  
"Who's this one from?!?" She looked around, confused.  
  
"Uh, me." Syaoran trailed off. Sakura beamed, her eyes started to sparkle.  
  
As she ripped the lid off the box she squealed, Syaoran just guessed it was with delight.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!! HE'S SO KAWAII!!!!!" she pulled Kero out of the box and hugged him to her chest.  
  
"Kero squished." Was barely heard over the squealing and cries of "Kawaii!" and "Sugoi!!" (Wow). Sakura held him away from herself, her eyes sparkling, and looked at the collar.  
  
It was a leather strap, with a real gold tag with 'Kero' written across it. She looked up at Syaoran, and beamed.  
  
"Thanks. This really means a lot to me."  
  
"'So-" Syaoran was cut off a knock on the door.  
  
Sakura quickly looked around. "Isn't everyone already here?"  
  
There was a chorus of "yes" as Sakura got up, putting Kero on the couch next to where she was sitting, where he promptly curled up and went to sleep.  
  
Sakura reached the door and there stood....................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................................................................... Her ex-boyfriend, Ian.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know by R&R- ing! 'Kay? Thankies. Sorry about all the dots.  
  
=+) Love Ya,  
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~ 


	5. Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes

Things I'll never say  
  
Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo: Ok. This chapter will contain a little  
profanity (bad language) said by Syaoran, Sakura, and some others.Ok.  
That's all I wanted to say.  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet,  
My cheeks are turning red,  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
It don't do me any good,  
It's just a waste of time,  
What use it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't coming out,  
We're not going anywhere,  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away,  
I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say.  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect,  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea  
  
La de da's  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,  
Be with you every night,  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
Marry me today,  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes  
  
Her ex- boyfriend, Ian.  
  
"What are -You- doing here?" Sakura asked in shock.  
  
"It's your birthday, isn't it? I've come to give you a present." Ian said smugly. Syaoran gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You're not welcome here. Go home." Syaoran was actually surprised that Ian knew where his house was. Ian waved him off.  
  
"Everybody, this beautiful young lady here, Sakura, was my girlfriend five years ago. She let me walk out on her, which was very unfortunate for her. But for me, I have found new love, and have adopted a baby. The reason it was unfortunate for her. I am now gay." He laughed evilly, "And she went out with me!!!!" More evil laughing. His face suddenly turned serious. "That is all." Ian turned on his heel and walked out the door.  
  
'That was weird.' Syaoran thought as Sakura turned red and ran through to Syaoran's bedroom. Syaoran shooed everyone out the door and went to see Sakura.  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Stupid question, don't you think?  
  
"Ian is such a bastard!" Sakura was lying down on her bed with her face in her pillow. Syaoran sat himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes, I know," 'A -gay- bastard, too.' He thought, but didn't say. "He's the biggest one I know. But you're not gonna let him win, are ya? You're stronger than that, I know you are."  
  
"But." she began.  
  
"No buts." Syaoran interrupted.  
  
"Fine. I won't let him win! I'm lucky I still have Eriol." She sat up and Syaoran tensed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Yeah. about that." She cocked her head to the side and her expression was tear-stained and confused. "You see, he."  
  
"He what??? Come on tell me!" Her purple eyes pleaded. Syaoran melted at the sight and got a strong urge to kiss her. But instead, resisting the temptation, he shook it out of his head.  
  
"He. was- IS cheating on you." That was the hardest thing he ever had to say to her. "I caught him when I came to get Kero." Sakura was just staring at him; a tear was sliding down her face, which was expressionless.  
  
"Who with?" She just snapped to life so suddenly.  
  
"I dunno." He told her truthfully. "Some tarty girl." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Oh, well. at least I still have you."  
  
"Yeah, and I will never leave you." He leaned over and hugged her small body. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly back.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
"No problem. I'll be happy to-" He could feel a weird wetness sink into his shoulder. Sakura was crying again. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "Oh, nothing. I just feel that I really need to cry at this very moment. My birthday -was- ruined twice." Syaoran had forgotten about that. He pulled back from her slightly, and sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" he asked. "You've gotta save some tears for Mia, remember?"  
  
"She wouldn't want me to have cried." Sakura protested.  
  
"No. When someone dies, I cry at his or her funeral, and then remember all the fun times afterwards. When I die I want you to do the same, okay?" She nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stayed for tea that night, and Syaoran decided to drive her home. He put Kero back in his box, and with a "Kero hungy" Syaoran put a box of treats in there with the 'Plate Of Copper'. He carefully put Kero in Sakura's lap once she was in the car, and then proceeded to get in himself.  
  
When they were off, Syaoran tried many times to strike a conversation--- but Sakura was just watching Kero with great interest. With a sigh Syaoran pulled down into an alley, and parked at the curb. He quickly got out and ran to the sidewalk. With a disgusting uh. sound, he threw up all over it. Not knowing what brought this on, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
Smelling the stink of Syaoran's vomit, a gang of tall, muscly guys crept out of the shadows surrounding the car. What looked like the leader (the tallest boy with the blackest clothes, darkest face and diamond-studded knuckle,) came out first. The other five boys (shorter, newer clothes and leather knuckles,) were closely following.  
  
"Yo punk. You wanna clean that up right here, right now!" 'This is perfect! Eriol hired us to stalk this "Syaoran" guy to Sakura's home, but he's walked straight into our trap!'  
  
"Get stuffed!" Syaoran shouted through his teeth. He was afraid to open his mouth too far in case he vomited again. "Clean it up yourself, bastards!" The leader gasped in sarcastic surprise.  
  
"Oooooooooh! He knows I was born before his parents were married!" A dark look crossed the boy's crimson eyes. "But who cares about them? It's -you- we want, Syaoran." He said Syaoran's name like it was the dirtiest thing he'd said in his life.  
  
"Get Fucked, I said!" Syaoran held his vomit in his throat for until the boy came closer. Sakura was just sitting in the car, her green eyes terrified. By instinct, she put Kero's box into the backseat, and hopped over the gearstick to be sitting in the driver's side.  
  
The gang moved closer to Syaoran, surrounding him. The leader stopped right in front of Syaoran, and he let his vomit go. It went all over the leader, and the other members sniggered.  
  
"Are. you alright, Yamazaki?" The guy to Yamazaki's left asked.  
  
"Shut up, punk!" Yamazaki's cold voice echoed in the damp alley.  
  
"Yes, boss. Sorry, boss. Never again will it happen, boss." Yamazaki gave the boy the dirtiest look he could muster.  
  
"You know I'm not the 'Boss.' Eriol is the boss." Syaoran's head jerked up in surprise. Now he understood. His thoughts of Hatred towards Eriol were smashed, and so was his jaw as Yamazaki delivered an uppercut to the sick boy's face.  
  
"Meagher! You!" Meagher, the boy that had questioned Yamazaki before, stepped in as Yamazaki stepped out. Meagher punched Syaoran hard in the gut, making a little blood come from his mouth.  
  
"Poncho!" Meagher cried, and the boy to his left kicked Syaoran where the Sun doesn't shine, making the damaged boy fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Ronan!" Poncho screamed, and Ronan (Who was a -very- big boy,) jumped onto Syaoran's right leg, and with a sickening crunch, Syaoran, and the others knew it was broken.  
  
The next boy's name was muffled as Syaoran screamed when Ronan got off his leg. The next boy gave him a few crescent kicks, and moved back into the circle.  
  
"Chelsea!" Aye? Wasn't that a girl's name? Syaoran didn't have time to think as she broke his arm. He lifted his head and attempted to get up, but wasn't able to, because Yamazaki punched him hard in the side of the face. With another crunch, Syaoran fell back down.  
  
Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She ran out of the car, and clawed her way past Poncho and Ronan. She picked Syaoran up, thanking God he wasn't heavy, and gently put him in the car, passenger side of course. The boys and Chelsea had let her, and they were surrounding her now. Chelsea quickly broke Sakura's nose, not caring what Yamazaki did later to her for it. Reward her, hopefully- because if he didn't, he'd kill her.  
  
Luckily for Sakura, she'd thought something like this would happen, and left the car door open. She jumped through to the driver's side, closing the passenger door behind her. With a sigh she belted herself and Syaoran up, quickly- but also carefully so she didn't hurt him. She quickly started up the car before the gang had any time to think, and drove to the end of the alley, the reversed out, not really caring if they got in the way and she hit them. They had done that to Syaoran, her best friend forever, and they expect her to do nothing! Yeah. -right-!  
  
Once she was out of there, she had a quick glance at Syaoran. He was a horrible sight! His nose was bleeding, so was his mouth. His left hand was turned opposite to his shoulder, and his right leg was. disgusting. His trousers were torn, and a lump of skin showing from the tear. Half of Syaoran's jaw was hanging down, it was definitely broken. Sakura couldn't bear to look at him; she drove straight to the Hospital. Syaoran really needed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo: OMG!!!!! I -HATE- myself for doing that to him!!! *Crying* I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself!!!! I Love Syaoran!!!!! Go Sakura!!!! Get to the Hospital!!! Hey wait. I'm writing this, am I not? I have to write what's gonna happen! Yes! I can make Syaoran better! Wahoo!!!!! Hey. I just gave it away!!! Oh well! I'm going to kill him now!!! There! Now you can't say I gave it away. Because uh. I said both results that could happen! There!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! You better review and tell me how much you hate me (Or love me) for Bashing Syaoran!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes spazzamarastically INSANE* Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he Hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he hehe he  
  
=+) Love Ya, Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo 


	6. Chapter 4

Things I'll never say  
  
Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo: Yeah, I know what's gonna happen in the end, and I'm probably gonna do the sequel first. As in now.  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair,  
  
I'm pullin' at my clothes,  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool,  
  
I know it shows.  
  
I'm staring at my feet,   
  
My cheeks are turning red,  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head.  
  
I'm feeling nervous,  
  
Trying to be so perfect,   
  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,   
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,   
  
Be with you every night,   
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I wanna see,  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
  
Marry me today,  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,   
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
It don't do me any good,   
  
It's just a waste of time,   
  
What use it to you what's on my mind?  
  
If it ain't coming out,   
  
We're not going anywhere,   
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,   
  
Trying to be so perfect,   
  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea   
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,   
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,   
  
Be with you every night,   
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
  
Marry me today,  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,   
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
What is wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away,  
  
I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say.  
  
'Cause I'm feeling nervous,   
  
Trying to be so perfect,   
  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yea   
  
La de da's  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,   
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
CHORUS: If I could say what I wanna say,   
  
I'd say I wanna blow you away,   
  
Be with you every night,   
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could see what I wanna see,  
  
I wanna see you go down on one knee,  
  
Marry me today,  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away,   
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
These things I'll never say.  
  
Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
Once she was out of there, she had a quick glance at Syaoran. He was a horrible sight! His nose was bleeding, so was his mouth. His left hand was turned opposite to his shoulder, and his right leg was… disgusting. His trousers were torn, and a lump of skin showing from the tear. Half of Syaoran's jaw was hanging down, it was definitely broken. Sakura couldn't bear to look at him; she drove straight to the Hospital. Syaoran really needed it.  
  
Along the way she got pulled over by the Police for speeding. Her nose was heavily bleeding, as it was broken, it was on a weird angle. But she currently didn't care about that.   
  
"But... Look at him!" She cried, hesterical. The hard-faced man did so, and gasped.   
  
"I'll book you later. Don't think you can get away with this so easily." He stepped away from the car, and straight away she raced further down the street to the Hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked the Head Nurse, while Syaoran was in the ER.   
  
"Well, he was seriously injured during the fight," She checked with the Doctor who had just come out of the ER, "Right now he's in a stable condition. We are... prettty sure he'll be alright." The Nurse smiled warmly at Sakura and gave her a wink. "Is he your... boyfriend?"  
  
"Hardly. He's my best friend! We've been that way forever!" The Nurse just nodded, and then her face suddenly greyened.  
  
"How did... this happen?" She asked slowly.  
  
"I told you... a fight." Sakura may as well have been dead right about then, she was so pale. The Nurse shook her head. "My... boyfriend... was cheating... on my -birthday-... Syaoran found him and her... together... Eriol sent... a gang... after Syaoran... and...... they almost killed him... that slutty bitch Chelsea broke my nose..." Sakura couldn't bear it anymore, she burst into loud tears. The night slowly turned to day as thoughts of Syaoran before what happened floated around her head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, what -are- you doing?" Sakura asked, slightly red.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm dressing up for Halloween!" She shook her head and bit her lip to hold her giggles back. Syaoran was wearing one of her pink gowns, decorated with tiny shimmering pink beads along the seams. A blonde wig was positioned his head, making it look like it was really his hair. (Very convincing). He was attempting to put on blue eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and mauve blush. Sakura couuld hold it in no longer- she burst into a fit of laughing.   
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Syaoran... you... look... so... FUNNY!!!! You have -no- idea how to put that make-up on, do you?"  
  
Syaoran thought about it, then carefully shook it, so not un-position his wig.   
  
"Let me help, 'kay?" Syaoran felt his blood start to boil in anticipation. She'd be touching his face! Or... almost anyway.  
  
"Ok, then. We'll see what you can do." Why did he have to go and spoil it like that? Pah, who cares?  
  
~*~  
  
When Sakura had finished with Syaoran, by God he was pretty! (I say pretty, cuz he's a girl now, get it?) Everything was put on so nicely, he looked like a real girl.   
  
"Awww, Sakura! Now how am I supposed to look scary?" Syaoran winged when he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Don't worry! You look scary anyway, hon." Sakura giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'She's -touching- me!' Syaoran felt his face turn red, but thank goodness Sakura had packed the make-up on- she couldn't see it if she squinted.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura look like a guy, and then they were off on their trick-or-treat-scare-little-kids-who-don't-have-a-clue-what-we're-doing-ha-ha-ha-ing. (What a long word! Lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl's pink hair fell in front of her face, hiding her tears. With a sniffle, she squealed in pain. (What do you do for broken noses? Uh...) Her broken nose was still broken, (obviously!) and hurt whenever she sniffled. (Or whatever). The head Nurse came over again.   
  
"You should probably go home and get some sleep..." She said.   
  
"Yeah..." Then she remembered. "Oh... Mia's funeral! He organized it for me... and he can't be there... I'm not sure of what to -do-!!!" The Nurse sat down beside the distressed girl, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay, okay? Yeah, put a smile back on your face. Being sad doesn't become you, you lucky thing. Why don't you go to Mia's funeral, then you can go home to bed for a while, and come back then, hm?"   
  
"Yeah... Are you -sure- Syaoran's going to be okay?" The Nurse nodded confidently. "Okay, now... where are the keys...?" After a short, but energy draining search, Sakura found the cars keys and headed off. She was very careful not to fall asleep in the car, and luckily it was a short drive home. As it happened, however, she had enough time for a short nap before she had to go to her dog's funeral.   
  
~  
  
Waking up late, she didn't have time to shower before changing into her black clothes. By then it was 1.23, and she was running on dead feet. To the car, most likely speeding along the way to the cemetery, and jumping out just as the clock ticked over ot 1.30. At that moment, people were suddenly there, around the grave.  
  
~~~***~~~After the Funeral~~~***~~~  
  
(Because I've never been to a funeral, don't know what exactly happens...^_^;) Tear stains were on Sakura's face as she drove -slowly- (for once) home. Arriving, she effortlessly unlocked the door, having no spare enery left to use up. Slumping in the door, she fell onto the couch, falling deeply asleep instantly, dreams filled with Syaoran.  
  
~  
  
Sakura woke up screaming. She raced out into the car and drove to the Hospital. She had dreamt Syaoran was dead...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo: Like it? Hate it? Let me know by R&R-ing! Thankies!  
  
=+)Love Ya,   
  
~*~Aishiteru, Itsudemo, Itsumademo~*~ 


End file.
